


Stress

by Binsung09



Series: Night drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward, Best Friends, Binsung ftw, Changbin is awkward, Cute, Felix is only mentioned, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung needs a break, M/M, Pining, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Whipped, and tired, binsung, i guess, jisung is stressed, only mentioned - Freeform, soft, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung is a stressed baby and is done with schoolChangbin is his best friend that shows up unexpectedlyI don't know how to write a decent summary so take this JSJSJJS





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo, finally updated a story, oof. Lately, I can't think of any good ideas but when I do, they become short so hopefully this is okay
> 
> ALSOOOOO, STRAY KIDS GOT THEIR FIRST WIN OAMDUVSHSBDN IM SO SO SO SO PROUD OF THEM. Chan, seungmin, Changbin and Jisung cried so so much, ugh :((, I'm really so proud of them

_School. Friends. Work. Social life. Exams. Studying hard. IT'S TOO MUCH_! Jisung thought to himself as he opened his math book. He wanted to crawl in a hole and never be found again 

"I can't do this" he said pulling at his hair 

"what the fuck even is this? Did we learn this? Why aren't I getting it? Omg, I'm gonna fail! I don't wanna fail" Jisung sighed. He didn't wanna cry. Crying wasn't needed right now. He had enough. He harshly closed his math book and threw it across the room, knocking over his phone and headphones that were on a table so he couldn't get distracted 

"fuck" he said, making sure not to curse too loud since his parents were home. He got up and picked up his phone with a sigh. He jumped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He unlocked his phone and scrolled through instagram, you know the usual. He stumbled across a picture of his friends hanging out together  _without him_ and he smiled, a bitter smile. He closed his phone and went back to staring at the ceiling 

"life is great" he said. He rolled off his bed, a little too fast and ended up landing, ass first on the floor. He groaned and stood up quickly. He picked up the deserted book and threw it into his bag. He went downstairs to get a snack and saw his mom in the kitchen, reading a magazine. 

"hey mom" He said walking towards the fridge

"hey sweety, studying hard?" she asked

"y-yeah" he faked a smile "studying hard" he said. He got a bottle of water along with some chips and went back upstairs. He set his water and chips on his dresser and went in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. _That's what you get for sleeping for 4 hours, Han Jisung._ He thought. He sighed again and washed his face before going back in his room. He grabbed the chips and water from his dresser and brought it to his bed. Jisung sighed  _again_ and got comfortable. 

It was 8:30 when he heard the doorbell ring and he got curious. 

"who's at the door" Jisung asked..... Himself. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs but didn't question it, thinking it was his mom. Suddenly, his door busted open and and a huge smile grew on Jisung's face 

"binnie hyung" he said standing up quickly to go hug the older 

"hey sung" Changbin said wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist 

"you have no idea how happy I am that you came without calling" Jisung said hugging Changbin tighter 

"I'm glad you're happy but please let me go, I can't breathe"  Changbin said

"s-sorry"

"why do you miss me so much? We saw eachother yesterday" Changbin said walking to Jisung's bed 

"I just miss your presence hyung"

"that bad, huh?"

"I'm so stressed and I have no friends and I have an exam coming up tomorrow and I barely studied... "

"okay, Jis-"

"and my social life is like, nonexistent. I have a total of three friends hyung, THREE. YOU INCLUDED"

"Jisu-"

"hyung, I'm just so tired and I don't know what to do, I haven't had a good night's rest in forever. Look at these circles hyung. LOO-

"Jisung" Changbin said firmly. 

"h-huh? Yes?" 

"shut up for a second" Changbin said. Jisung closed his mouth and waited for Changbin to talk again, but he never did. He finally decided to look at Changbin and realized that the older was staring at his lips. Changbin leaned in and kissed his lips slightly. When Jisung didn't move away or freeze, Changbin deepened the kiss and started moving his lips slowly. Jisung couldn't even believe this was happening. Changbin pulled away with a smile and kissed his cheek. Jisung felt his face grow hotter and hotter after each second the silence was left in the air

"hm, you're a good kisser Jisung" Changbin said. Jisung wanted to reply but he couldn't find the words to do so 

"aw, Hannie can't reply? Did I leave you all flustered baby?" Changbin teased 

"SEO CHANGBIN, ISTG, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT IF YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A WORD I SAID??? I'M STRESSED AND YOU JUST GO AN-" Jisung was cut off by Changbin's lips again and he completely  melted 

"I never said I didn't like you, Jisung" Changbin said pulling away "you're cute when you ramble, your cheeks pop out when you do, I literally just wanna poke them" Changbin said, proceeding to poke Jisung's cheeks. 

"I'm so... Confused" Jisung admitted 

"okay, let's restart" Changbin said. Jisung nodded and the older continued "hi, my name is Seo Changbin, I'm 18 and I have had a big fat crush on you since I was 16 and I've been dropping hints ever since so please accept my love" Changbin confessed with a pout on his face. Jisung's jaw dropped and he started smiling 

"hyung, you're fucking with aren't you? If you're not then, I fucking had a crush on you since the age of 15, bullshit looking ass, I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Jisung fake cried on Changbin's chest. 

"I was scared of rejection, hello? And also, you were my best friend for a long time and I didn't wanna ruin that" Changbin said running his hand up and down Jisung's back 

"I wonder how I kept these feelings inside for so long" Jisung said 

"don't know. But, it's out now so, do you wanna um, date?" Changbin asked

"Changbin, you're absolutely terrible at this. I can practically hear Felix laughing at us" Jisung said while chuckling "we've known eachother, what? Like, 6 years? Please, I know you like the back of my hand. I rather be your boyfriend than 'Just date', you know?" Jisung asked. Changbin's cheeks were flushed. Jisung smiled and placed a kiss on his nose 

"y-you want t-to be m-my boyfriend???" 

"yes binnie" 

"shit-, I didn't think this through" Changbin said 

"wait, so you came all the way here to tell me you like me?" Jisung asked

"yeah" Changbin answered, affirmatively 

"you mean, you, Seo Changbin, age 18, got your lazy ass off your fucking bed to walk all the way to my house to confess to me??" Jisung questioned again 

"yup"

"I-..... You're amazing" Jisung whispered 

"lol I know" 

"don't let it get to your head, jackass" Jisung said punching Changbin's chest slightly only to get pulled into the older's embrace by his wrist

"I guess you're mine now, and If I see anyone fucking messing with you, they're gonna enjoy meeting fist 1 and fist 2" Changbin said

"ou, protective, love that for me" Jisung said 

"shut up and enjoy the moment, bitch" Changbin said 

They stayed on Jisung's bed for the longest time, in silence until Jisung remembered he had to do something 

"Fuck, I forgot my homework" Jisung said, rushing towards his bag 

"of course you did... "

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey self projecting in the beginning. School has been stressing me out so much and math was the worst till now so, the beginning is about me being stressed, OOF


End file.
